1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to supporting brackets, and particularly to a supporting bracket for a computer monitor device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, a monitor device is configured to be secured to a supporting bracket. The monitor device can be conveniently adjusted up or down. However, users may need to adjust the monitor in a right direction or a left direction, the supporting bracket has to adjust synchronistically with the monitor device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.